


Keeping Up Appearances

by Meguca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, PTSD, Slow Burn, brigitte is hella supportive, hopefully a good balance of those two?, tho mostly angst to start off with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meguca/pseuds/Meguca
Summary: Hana struggles with unpleasant memories. Brigitte helps her through it as best she can.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This whole fic was sort of spurred on by D.Va's line about the destruction of her homeland, and I kinda took that line, how solemn it is compared to all her other lines, and ran with it to make this. I hope you like it!

Hana Song was a bit of an oddity. Brigitte didn’t mind it, if anything it made their interactions even more enjoyable, but every time the two talked she found herself fascinated by who Hana was. Whenever she talked, Hana always seemed to be positive and cheerful, Brigitte wasn’t really sure if she’d ever seen her upset about anything, and her sense of complete self-confidence was incredible. Frequently, this sense of confidence shifted into utter arrogance, but as arrogant as Hana could be at times, Brigitte never really minded it. Part of the reason was that, to her, all of these aspects of Hana seemed fake.

Every bit of her personality seemed to be turned up to the extreme. She was so aggressively cheerful and positive, so incredibly confident, and when it went to arrogance, she seemed the most full of herself one could be. The more Brigitte got to know her, the more she felt that Hana’s entire personality was artificial. It seemed like she was simply putting on a facade.

When streaming, this personality made sense. It gave her this larger than life feeling, which was enjoyable to watch. However, Hana was _always_ like this, which left Brigitte curious as to why this was the case. Perhaps she got so caught up in the “D.Va” persona that it overtook her personality, leaving the real Hana behind in the process. Perhaps this was just how the young woman was, and Brigitte was over analyzing everything. Or, perhaps she wanted to hide who she really was. Maybe she was doing this for insidious purposes, or perhaps it was simply a defense mechanism.

These kinds of thoughts and wonders occupied Brigitte’s mind as she tinkered away with bits of her armor in her room, one she was sharing with Hana for the time being. It was late enough at night that Hana had already fallen fast asleep by now, and Brigitte only had the dim light of her desk lamp, what she was tinkering with, and her thoughts to keep her occupied. She would have preferred to be asleep by this point as well, but at times sleeping didn’t come easy to her, so she had to find someother way to occupy her time. Her tinkering was becoming more of something she was doing absentmindedly, her primary focus was on her thoughts, and it seemed more and more the girl sleeping near her was the only thing she could think about.

Before being roomed with each other for this mission, she hadn’t really gotten much of a chance to talk with Hana. At most, they had fleeting exchanges every once in a while, but never really a full conversation. But now, being stuck in a room together, the two started talking basically any time they were in the same place. Brigitte would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy this. Hana was pleasant to talk with, and their conversations were something that continued to fascinate her. And as her fascination with Hana grew, she found her thoughts being occupied with the girl in an ever increasing amount.

 

Brigitte wasn’t really sure how much time she had spent occupying herself. When she got set on a task, be it tinkering, working, or even just a train of thought, she tended to lose touch of what was going on around her. This typically made it so she had barely an idea how much time had passed, and if she was occupied enough, she would hardly notice anything going on around her. Tonight, for better or for worse, was not one such instance.

From her desk, she heard, very faintly, what sounded like a whimper. She looked up from what she had been absent mindedly tinkering away at, set down her tools, and turned her head to look in the direction of where she heard the sounds. This just so happened to be where Hana was sleeping. She waited a bit, perhaps the sound hadn’t come from her resting roommate. Maybe it was the wind, maybe it was something outside, an odd movement of the bed that made the sound, or she just completely imagined it. After a few seconds of waiting, she heard a second, louder whimper, as she had expected she would.

Brigitte let out a small sigh. This wasn’t the first time this had happened while they were rooming together. Hana almost always ended up falling asleep before she did, which meant that every time the young woman had what seemed to be a nightmare, Brigitte was awake to hear it. The first time it happened, she wasn’t that worried. Nightmares were pretty normal after all, so one nightmare wasn’t cause for concern. The fact that this continued every night since then made things much more concerning. This was the fourth night in a row Hana had a nightmare. With a frequency like that, these noises were a definite cause for concern.

This was perhaps her strongest indication that Hana was not who she made herself out to be. Chronic nightmares weren’t that common, especially among people who seemed as cheerful and optimistic as she did, and every morning after she had a nightmare, she was the same self she always was. At least for Brigitte, waking up for a nightmare was an unpleasant experience, and one that took a bit to get over. For Hana, it seemed to be the easiest thing in the world.

Brigitte considered going back to her work as she had done the nights before. Hana seemed to be capable of dealing with them on her own, maybe her nightmares weren’t that bad, maybe she didn’t need anyone’s help, maybe she’d just gotten used to it. She considered whether or not this was a major enough issue for her to interfere and risk a poor response from the other woman.

Eventually, her sense of guilt took over, and Brigitte got out of her chair and quietly approached Hana’s bed. Hana was curled up into a small ball, and was clutching this little stuffed bunny, one that she always slept with, right up to her chest. It could have been an endearing scene, if it weren’t for how clearly she was hurting.

Brigitte could still hear whimpers coming from her, interrupted occasionally by her muttering something. She couldn’t tell what Hana was saying, as she was speaking Korean, but she could tell that she was repeating the same sentence over and over. Brigitte frowned as she continued to look down at her, becoming even more worried about what she was seeing. Perhaps waking her up was the best course of action, it was clear that these dreams weren’t treating her well.

Taking a gamble, Brigitte decided it was for the best to wake Hana up. She bent down close to her, placed her arm on one of Hana’s, and lightly shook her. “Hana, wake up. You need to wake up.” She said, in a soft, careful tone. She wanted to make waking up for her as calming as it could be, she hardly wanted to make matters worse.

Despite her best efforts, Hana did not wake up calmly. She abruptly shot up from the bed, the look in her eyes making it clear that she was feeling panicked and scared. She just as quickly turned to Brigitte, and acting on pure instinct and fear, shoved the other girl away with both arms. Brigitte was caught off guard by this and stumbled backwards, nearly falling from the unexpected force.

Once she had recovered from this unanticipated response, she looked back up at Hana. She was breathing quick, ragged breaths, her lips were trembling, and tears were quickly starting to well up in her eyes. She was still making that same whimper as before, but now it was shifting more into a sob. Her body started to tremble as her emotions continued to spiral downward, and by this point a steady stream of tears was going down her cheeks. Oh God, she just made everything so much worse.

Seeing Hana so upset, Brigitte very quickly made her way over to the bed again. She knelt down at the side of it, that way she’d be roughly at the same height that her friend was, and quickly pulled her into a hug. She felt Hana’s body initially tense up, before relaxing, as her sobbing worsened. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay Hana, you’re okay.” Brigitte said, using that same soft tone she had used before.

Hana nestled her head into Brigitte’s chest, and brought her hands just below her shoulders. She grasped at the other woman’s shirt, tightening her grip every now and then, just to have something to hold onto as she allowed her tears to continue to flow from her. Her breathing continued to be sharp, she wasn’t really showing any signs of stopping soon. Brigitte figured that this was necessary for her. She’d bottled everything up for so long and now she was getting it all out.

“It’s okay Hana, it’s okay.” She repeated, lightly stroking Hana’s back as she spoke, trying to offer her some amount of comfort. “I’m here for you.”

  
Brigitte wasn’t sure how long it took for Hana to finally calm down. She knew that, however long it actually took, it was a considerable amount of time. If she had to guess, she figured it was anywhere from half an hour to an hour. She had anticipated something like this, at the very least. With how much Hana tried to hide away her emotions, she knew an outburst like this would be difficult to get through.

Despite how long it took, Brigitte made sure to continue offering her support throughout. She continued to hold her close, offering constant reassurance that everything was okay. She didn’t want Hana to feel like she was alone in this. She wanted to do everything she could to help Hana, no matter how long it took.

Once the tears finally stopped, Brigitte wasn’t completely sure what to do next. For one thing, she wasn’t completely sure if the girl still nestled into her chest had stopped because she was feeling better now, or if she had simply run out of tears. With how wet her shirt now was, the latter seemed likely, but she sincerely hoped that Hana was feeling better. After a short delay, she felt the hands gripping onto her shirt for support slowly release themselves and fall down to her sides, and the previously tense body she was holding start to go limp. Maybe Hana truly was calm again.

“Hana, are you okay?” Brigitte asked, looking down at the head still nestled into her chest. Hana didn’t pick up her head to answer, and simply shook her head no. Brigitte let out a small sigh, she was afraid that would be the answer she got. “Would you like to talk about it?” She added, again receiving a mute no in response.

After this, Brigitte slowly let her go, and stood back up. Hana didn’t make any protests to this, and stayed largely where she was already, slouching forwards a bit. She looked at the ground after she was let go, maybe out of a fear of potential judgement.

Brigitte didn’t take issues with this, she didn’t really want to put much pressure on Hana after all this. However, this seeming pattern Hana had of bottling everything up, pretending to be someone she wasn’t, and then having everything she bottled up released like tonight wasn’t healthy, and Brigitte wasn’t about to simply look past this. She carefully considered what she was going to say next, not wanting to risk upsetting Hana again.

“Look, I’m going to need more from you, alright?” She said, finally settling on something. “I… I get that you want to deal with this on your own, that you don’t want to feel like a burden. I understand. But that’s not a healthy way of dealing with this, and I really want to help you with whatever you’re going through, but I need you to talk to me so I can do that.” Brigitte gauged Hana’s response for a bit, and when it didn’t seem like she was upset by this, she figured she was safe to continue.

“I’m going to leave you here for just a bit, to get you some water and give you some time alone, but when I come back, you and I _need_ to talk, okay? Can you do that for me Hana?” After a bit of a delay, Hana gave a small nod. “Great.” Brigitte said, bending down to give her another quick hug before she made her way to the door. “Stay here, I promise I won’t be gone for very long.” She added, lingering at the door for a bit.

“Thank you, Brigitte.” Hana said. Her voice was wavering and weak, and a bit hoarse, but the fact that she was willing to communicate after all this was comforting. “You’re welcome Hana.” Brigitte responded, giving her a warm smile. Hana was still looking at the ground, so it wasn’t like she could really see this, but it was the thought that counts. Brigitte then made her way out of the room, going to fulfill her end of the promise.

  
Hana Song _was_ a bit of an oddity. Getting the small glimpse into who she really was tonight, behind all those layers of defense she set up, only furthered Brigitte’s fascination with her. How she managed to maintain such an air of positivity and cheer, never letting up on it, while suffering in silence was both fascinating and worrying. She wanted to get to know Hana better, not only to learn more about her, but also to be able to help as much as she could.

Hana seemed like she wanted to deal with this on her own, but Brigitte knew that she wouldn’t be able to manage it on her own, all she would do is hurt herself further. If Hana wasn’t able to deal with this on her own, then Brigitte was going to help her. They could get through this together.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana opens up. Brigitte worries.

Hana always hated crying. It left her feeling numb, with an unpleasant headache and a painful feeling of dehydration. Even the experience during crying was terrible. At many times it bordered on being physically painful for her, she couldn’t do anything else to occupy her time while crying, she could only be stuck with her emotions, and even at best she’d have to deal with the unpleasant sounds she made. Crying alone was bad enough for her, but crying in front of people just made everything that much worse.

Hana felt vulnerable when she cried. A display of emotion like that made her feel like she was weak, that she was less than everyone else for not being able to hold it in. She constantly worried that people would abuse this if they saw her upset, that she’d be taken advantage of for it. So, she did her best to hold everything in, to never let her emotions get the better of her around others, out of fear of what would happen if she did. She was normally very good about this, but tonight she was unable to hold it all in.  


She still felt nervous about Brigitte seeing her break down the way she did, but not as much as she would have with someone else. For whatever reason, something about Brigitte made her feel… safer. She felt like she could be more honest around her, that she could trust Brigitte with things that she couldn’t trust others with. Hana didn’t know what it was about her, but there was something so comforting about her, and the lengths she went to make sure everything was okay made it clear that she was genuinely trustworthy. The notion of talking about her emotions with anyone else was an unpleasant one, but perhaps with Brigitte it'd be okay. Maybe it'd even help.  


  
As time went on waiting for Brigitte to come back, Hana focused primarily on calming herself down further. She used her usual strategy of doing this, which involved bringing her legs to her chest, and holding her stuffed bunny close. She frequently felt embarrassed about being an adult and still sleeping with a stuffed animal, but at times like this, it helped her recover. It was something that she could hold onto, and it reminded her of childhood, back when things seemed easier.

It wasn't too long of a wait before Hana heard two short knocks on the door, followed by a familiar voice saying, “I'm coming in.” The door slowly opened up, and Brigitte made her way back into the room, holding a glass of water in her hand.  


“Thank you again.” Hana said as Brigitte made her way back over to her, setting the glass on an end table nearby. As she had largely calmed down, talking was easier than before, but how dehydrated she now was still made her voice a little sore. She removed her legs from her chest and quickly started to drink the water she was given.  


“You're welcome Hana.” Brigitte said, sitting down next to her. It felt nice to have her so close by. Hana wasn't sure why, but something about simply having her close gave her a lot of comfort. Brigitte made her feel safe.  


“Are you doing any better?” Brigitte asked, after a bit of a wait for Hana to drink as much as she wanted.  


“I'm… better, yeah. A lot hurts, but I am feeling better. At least somewhat.” Hana answered, with a bit of hesitation. Even with how comforting Brigitte was, she still found it a bit difficult to talk about how she was feeling. Constant effort to hide any semblance of negative emotion had that effect on her.  


“I’m glad you are feeling better, then.” Brigitte said, maintaining her same small but warm smile. “Even if it’s minor, any improvement is better than nothing.” Even the tone she used while speaking was so comforting. It was so warm, so understanding, so sweet. Everything about Brigitte seemed hand picked to make her the most calming, supportive person Hana had ever met.  


“Yeah, that’s true.” Hana responded, giving Brigitte a meek smile back. She would have preferred to be feeling much better than she was now, but Brigitte was right. Any improvement was something.  


There was a short lull in the conversation after this. Perhaps Brigitte didn’t know what to say next. Maybe she was worried about potentially upsetting Hana, and wanted to be careful about what she said. Hana wasn’t sure of the reasoning, but before she was able to think of any other reasons, Brigitte broke the silence again.  


“So, the past few nights, I’ve heard, uh, whimpers coming from your bed, same as tonight. Were those nightmares as well? Have you been having them a few nights in a row now?” Brigitte’s tone moved to one more of genuine concern, and Hana could hear a bit of hesitation as well. Maybe Brigitte was also feeling nervous about how this conversation was going to go.  


“Y-yeah. Yes.” Hana replied after a short delay, nodding her head. “It’s been… four nights in a row, I think, that I’ve been having them.” She looked down and fidgeted with her hands as she spoke, something she tended to do when feeling nervous. If she focused on that, perhaps she could take her mind off of everything else, which would make the rest of this conversation easier.  


“How often… Do you have these nightmares a lot?”  


“It… depends. Normally around once a month though, they tend to last for a few days. They happen more often during missions.”  


Brigitte didn’t say anything for a bit. Perhaps she didn’t know what to say next, and was trying to think of something else to ask. Maybe that was all she wanted to know, and this conversation would be over now. Hana hoped for the latter, she hardly wanted this conversation to continue, but before long Brigitte broke the silence again. “You’ve roomed with people before, right? Has nobody asked you about these before?”  


“No, nobody has. I think… most of them went to sleep before me, that’s probably why. I guess the rest just didn’t care enough.”  


Brigitte hesitated for a bit again. “Have you… Have you talked to anyone about this? At any point?”  


“Not really, no. Angela recommended to me when I first joined to talk with a professional, but I didn’t really want to do that. So, I didn’t.”  


“Hana… Why didn’t you take her advice?” Hana was still staring at her hands through all of this, but even being unable to see Brigitte’s face, she knew that she must have been frowning right about now. Brigitte just cared so much, Hana didn’t know how she managed like that.  


“I don’t know, I didn’t think I needed to, I guess.” Hana said, with a light shrug. “Growing up, my dad always told me that I had to be strong. Of course, he had very rigid expectations of what was and wasn’t weak. Asking for help was weak. Crying was weak. Showing any emotion, really, was weak. H-he didn’t want a weak child, and made that very clear to me. I guess that stuck with me to now.”  


Hana wasn’t sure why she told Brigitte this. She hadn’t mentioned any of this to anyone before, and she never had any intention of doing so. If she didn’t talk about it, then she wouldn’t think about it, and if she didn’t think about it, then she could pretend none of it happened. But for some reason, she felt safe sharing this with Brigitte. She was kind and trustworthy, maybe this was okay.  


“Hana, I’m so sorry…” This, yet again, was a response that Hana was sure had Brigitte frowning, probably even further. She felt Brigitte’s arms wrap around her again, and pull her into a hug. That was still a really nice feeling, but her lack of enjoyment of the rest of what was happening made fully appreciating it difficult.  


“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Hana responded, still refusing to look up. “I don’t talk to him anymore, so it doesn’t matter that much.” Brigitte continued holding Hana in her arms for a while, silently stroking her arm. This nice, silent break from everything was really appreciated, and Hana hoped this would be the end of the conversation. Among everything, there was one specific thing that she didn’t want to think about, and the more this conversation dragged on, the more she feared the conversation would move there.  


Unfortunately, it seemed Brigitte did want to continue the conversation. Brigitte slowly released Hana from her grip, and stayed in silence for a bit longer, again seemingly in thought. Hana dreaded whatever question was coming next, but she made a promise to talk with Brigitte, so she was going to at least try to answer.  


“You don’t have to answer this, but, in your nightmares, what exactly happens? Is it the same thing every time, or…” Brigitte settled on. She seemed uncertain about the question, as if she knew how Hana was going to respond with it. Her uncertainty was well placed, as this was the exact question that Hana was so afraid to answer.  


Whenever she woke up from one of these nightmares, Hana always tried to push these memories back. She didn’t want to think about them any further once it was over. These memories were something she only wanted to deal with while asleep, merely thinking about them while awake was… difficult for her.  


“I-I…” Hana started to speak, trying to think of something to say to get herself out of this, but her memories were quickly flooding back to her. The endless destruction that omnic caused to her home. The constant fear she had to live in, knowing that eventually it would come back, and that every single time it did things just got worse. These fears were always a strong point in her nightmares, but the real pain came from her active involvement with the omnic.  


Being there and watching as it destroyed everything was so much worse. Watching as parts of cities were demolished, buildings were leveled, seeing so many innocent lives lost, and in such short spans of time. The deaths up close were even worse. So many of the friends that she made lost their lives to it, and she was left having to watch people she’d grown to love die right in front of her eyes. The ones who died quickly were lucky. The ones who didn’t, who slowly succumbed to wounds they had received were so much more difficult to watch. They were always in such pain, they always were so afraid. Nothing could save them either, and they all eventually died like the rest.  


Hana always felt guilty. She was capable of protecting people, the mech made it possible, but she never could manage it. If she just was quicker, more perceptive, if she’d just been better, she could have saved more than she had. She felt responsible for every person that died while she was around. She  _ was _ responsible for every person that died. It was all her fault. If she’d just been more careful, more conscious, so many people wouldn’t have had to die. It was all because of her. It was all her fault...  


  
Hana felt Brigitte’s hand squeeze hers, and she turned to look over at her. Brigitte looked very concerned, and it took her a bit to figure out why. Hana felt a few more tears making their way down her cheeks, and she reflexively wiped them away with her sleeve. She was feeling… out of things now. She couldn’t tell what was real, her memories or where she was now. The only thing she had to go off of was the feeling of Brigitte’s touch.

“I’m so sorry, Hana.” Brigitte said, pulling Hana into another hug. “I shouldn’t have asked that, I-I should have known that was too much to think about, I’m sorry. You don’t need to think about that anymore, it’s okay.” Hana simply stayed where she was as Brigitte continued to hold her. She was still feeling detached, she still couldn’t tell what was real and what was not. The contact she was having seemed real, but beyond that, she wasn’t sure.  


“You’re okay, Hana.” Brigitte continued to say, still holding her tight. “I’m here, I’m here.”  


  
Eventually, Hana’s grasp on what was and wasn’t real came back to her. She wasn’t really aware of what was happening around her, so she had no idea how long it took for her to come back to reality, nor what all had happened in that span of time. What she was now aware of was that she was being held close to Brigitte again, a feeling she was starting to grow used to. The other thing she was made rapidly aware of was that the person her was shaking quite a bit, and she heard a few sharp gasps of air coming from her. Was Brigitte crying?

Hana picked up her head and looked up at Brigitte. It seemed that she was crying, but she also looked like she was trying to hide it. If it weren’t for her trembling lips and the occasional tear still making it down her face, perhaps it would have been enough to hide it. But Hana had experience trying to hide sobs, so this wasn’t going to fool her.  


As Brigitte noticed Hana pick her head up, a weak smile appeared on her face, and she wiped a few of the tears that had escaped away with her sleeve before tightening her hug on Hana. “You’re okay, you’re okay. I was so worried.” Brigitte said, her voice wavering and showing a clear amount of concern. “I’m sorry Hana, I’m really sorry.”  


“It’s okay. That just… happens sometimes.” Hana responded in a flat tone. Tonight was difficult for her, and currently she was feeling drained of any semblance of emotion. That was a common trend of her outbursts like this, at least. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”  


“No no no, you don’t need to apologize.” Brigitte said, lightly stroking Hana’s back a bit. She seemed to be calming down now, her voice sounded calmer and her sniffles and short gasps for air were steadily decreasing. “You did nothing wrong, I was the one who hurt you.”  


“It’s not like you really could have known that was how I’d react. It’s fine…”  


“Hana.” Brigitte said, moving Hana’s largely still body around a bit so that they could look each other face to face. “I should have known better. I should have been more careful about what I said, because right now you’re in a… rough place, and wrong words could have easily hurt you. I’ve been trying to help you, but this wasn’t helping, and I’m really sorry for that.”  


“But-”  


“No. I’m not… I’m not going to make excuses, and I don’t want you to make excuses for me. I was the one in the wrong, not you, okay?”  


“... Okay.” Hana said, nodding her head. This was a large part of why she bottled everything up the way she did. She didn’t want people to worry about her, she didn’t want people to feel pity for her. These were her own issues, and she didn’t want to upset anyone else with them. But Brigitte seemed to be so adamant about helping Hana that she didn’t care if she got upset by doing so, so she wasn’t going to argue this any further.  


“Okay.” Brigitte said, giving Hana a nod and a smile in return. She then wrapped her arms around Hana yet again and pulled her close. Being held by Brigitte did help calm her down, perhaps she’d picked up on that and that was why she was holding her so much. Either way, Hana wasn’t going to complain. “I’m not going to ask anything more of you, just relax.”  


  
Brigitte continued holding Hana in silence for a while longer. Hana wasn’t sure how long exactly, but she didn’t really care. It was such a nice and calming feeling, especially after everything that tonight had offered, that when she felt Brigitte’s arms move from her body, she felt disappointed it was over.

“I think we both could use some rest now. You’ve had a really rough night, I think some proper rest will be good for you. I’m sorry, again, for upsetting you.” She slowly got off of Hana’s bed after this, and started to go back to her bed, before Hana’s hand wrapped around her arm. Feeling her arm tugged a bit, Brigitte turned back around to face Hana. “What is it Hana?”  


“I… I don’t really want to be alone right now.” Hana said, letting go of Brigitte’s arm. “It’s just… tonight’s been difficult, and with how helpful you’ve been trying to be I just really don’t want to go back to being alone.”  


“Would you… Would you like me to sleep with you, then?” Brigitte asked.  


“Y-yes… I mean, if that’s alright with you.” Hana replied, slowly trailing off as she continued to talk. Perhaps this was a mistake, that was a weird request to make and even with how nice Brigitte seemed to be she’d definitely still find this to be really weird. She looked to the ground after she finished, fearing the worst.  


But, of course, Brigitte was completely understanding. “That’s completely alright with me. I’m glad to help you in any way I can.” Hana smiled a bit at this response. Even with Brigitte’s earlier mistake, she’d never really been shown this amount of kindness and understanding from anyone before. It was comforting.  


“Great. Thank you.” Hana laid back down onto her bed, grabbed her stuffed animal again, and moved over to give Brigitte as much room as she could get on a small bed like this.  


“You’re welcome Hana.” Brigitte said, getting into the portion of bed that she was provided with. It was difficult for the both of them to fit into the same bed, but it was going to work, if at least barely. “It seemed like me holding you helped make you feel better, would you want me to do that now as well?” She asked, pulling a blanket over the two of them.  


“That sounds nice, yeah.” Hana responded. Brigitte presence was, largely, very comforting, and the feeling of being held by her was even more comforting. Hana wasn’t quite sure what it was about it, but being held by Brigitte just made her feel… safe.  


“Okay.” Brigitte wrapped her arms around Hana and pulled her close as she had done many other times tonight. Hana, in turn, nestled her head just below Brigitte’s neck and closed her eyes.  


Tonight wasn’t easy for Hana. A lot of nights weren’t, but at least tonight she had someone to help her through things. Brigitte had made a mistake, but it was clear that she had nothing but good intentions, and wanted nothing more than to help Hana through all this. She didn’t have someone like that in her life. Perhaps Brigitte could be that someone for her.  


“Goodnight, Hana. I hope tomorrow will be better.”  


“Goodnight. I hope it will too.”  



End file.
